


Como siempre

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Un cruce a la salida del comedor. Pansy/Hermione





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Mi primer femslash, escrito hace años y publicado originalmente en ff.net)

Vio cómo se acercaba desde lejos, colgada del brazo de Malfoy. Sabía que no hacía bien, pero no se apartó de la puerta del gran comedor, obstaculizándoles el camino.

Él movía los hombros al andar, en un tosco intento de remarcar su viril autoridad, o algo por el estilo, que ella encontraba francamente ridículo.

Sin embargo, ella avanzaba como si se estuviera deslizando, con la barbilla en alto y la nariz hacia el frente, desafiante. Altiva, soberbia, consciente de que la miran y disfrutándolo.

– Pansy, ¿no hueles raro? – preguntó socarrón Malfoy, arrugando la nariz igual que su madre. – Debe ser la sangresucia.

– Aparta, Granger – murmuró Pansy sin siquiera mirarla y empujándola levemente hacia un lado para abrirse paso.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor, todavía sentía arder su piel por el breve roce de sus finos dedos al empujarla minutos atrás. Desdobló el pequeño pergamino que ella había depositado en su mano.

_"A la hora de siempre… donde siempre"_

Esbozó una media sonrisa resignada.

Como siempre.


End file.
